


Tin-arsed

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "No, this actually doesn’t have anything to do with Bunny’s accent.Well, maybe just a little.Ok, a lot.In an effort to decipher what the bloody hell his boyfriend’s saying half the time, Jack borrows Jamie’s computer (half-freezing it in the process until the kid takes over) and looks up an Aussie dictionary.Cue Jack coming out with some very, VERY awkward Strine, and Bunny being “Jack what are you doing Jack STAHP”. In short, the Pooka’s horrified.I just want to laugh at Jack being daft, that’s all.+ 1000 if Jack’s new favourite nickname for Bunny is wowser.+ 10000 if Jack asks Bunny if he wants to root, all cocky like, and Bunny just bursts out laughing because he’s that ridiculous."Basically just what it says in the prompt, but just a little because I’m getting the Australian slang from a website and so really it’s the blind writing the blind here.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 64
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Tin-arsed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/13/2014.

“Jack you’re gonna get ice—”  
  
“No, I’m not. I’ve got this completely under control…” Jack trailed off as he watched ice trail from his fingertips onto the keyboard of Jamie’s computer. “Oops.”  
  
Jamie sighed and slumped in the chair next to Jack. “I knew this was going to happen when you showed up with this blizzard. You’re all…jumpy. What do you need a computer for, anyway?”  
  
“To look up Australian slang,” Jack answered, his voice as carefully casual as he could make it. To Jamie, he sounded a bit ill.  
  
“But you can fly. Why not just go to Australia?” Jamie asked.  
  
“At this time of year?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Jamie leaned forward to watch the ice melting on his computer. “Okay. Just come back in a few days. It should be dry by then—and I’ll look up what you need to look up.”  
  
“A few days!”  
  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” Jamie gave him a shrewd look. “You’re not going to be able to go to Australia for months. Why do you need—”  
  
“You know what, a few days is fine. See you soon, Jamie! Gotta run, I think I might be overdoing it with this blizzard and I need to check…” He phased out the window before he could offer any more vague explanations. Jamie just rolled his eyes before going downstairs to get some rice to pack around his computer.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Is that all you wanted to know?” Jamie asked. It hadn’t seemed like Jack had spent very much time looking at the website.  
  
“Yeah, yeah—Don’t worry, I’m a fast learner.” Jack rocked on the balls of his feet, giving the site one last look. “So _that’s_ what he meant,” he said under his breath. “Now if I could only remember why he said it in the first place.”  
  
“So…why did you need this Australian slang again?”  
  
“Uh…” Jack looked embarrassed. “Guardian business?”  
  
“Well if you can’t even tell me…” Jamie began.  
  
“No, it’s not that…this is going to turn out great. Thanks for your help, Jamie! See you soon!”  
  


* * *

  
  
Bunny carefully ran his fingers over the petals of one of the paint flowers. It seemed almost bruised, but there was nothing in the Warren that would do such a thing—at least, there hadn’t been until a few years ago. That elf that had been hanging around seemed the most likely individual to blame, but they had never caused even the slightest damage before. Bunny frowned as he realized that for some reason he had been under the impression that the elves _couldn’t_ really damage anything—a spell of North’s? So deep was he in concentration that when a gust of icy wind entered the Warren bearing an explanation, he didn’t even look up.  
  
It was only when “Hey wowser!” invaded his ears that he wheeled around, to find Jack reclining on a nearby mossy stone.  
  
“No,” Bunny said.  
  
“Aw, come on.” Jack grinned as Bunny’s expression grew more skeptical. “Just let me say one thing.”  
  
“One thing.”  
  
“It’s good, I promise. Okay. Look, you wowser. I’m tin-arsed to have you, and since we’re not doing anything else today, wanna root?”  
  


* * *

  
  
Even when Jack points out that Bunny laughed enough to repair any and all wind damage in the Warren at that, Bunny still recommends against any future adventures in internet-learned Strine.


End file.
